


Don't Question the Cook

by spiralicious



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Days of Yore, Gen, Humor, community: celebrate_fma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Al tries to make hot cocoa under Ed's watchful eye.





	

Al refrained from sighing. His brother barely gave him breathing room while he watched him stir the pot. “I promise it doesn't have any milk.” They were going to call it hot chocolate, but really it was more like melted chocolate thinned with water. Ed was terrified that he was going to add milk, which Al wasn't, but even if he did, in Al's defense, what kind of hot chocolate didn't have milk in it? He was only going through with it because it apparently wasn't the first day of winter with out it. 

“So what are the pink things?” Ed starred at them like they were poison. 

“Peppermint candy.” Al was really loosing his patience. 

“And those?” Ed poked the offending puffs.

“Marshmallows.” Al sighed. 

“And you are following the recipe exactly?”

Al had enough. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out the bottle of milk. Calmly, he dumped it into the pot of chocolate and resumed stirring. 

Ed screamed bloody murder.


End file.
